Semiconductor manufacturing processes involve fabrication of dense material, such as dense dielectric material for gap fill applications. Conventional methods of forming dense material are not suitable for various applications, such as gap fill of small features. As a result, deposition into these smaller features may involve deposition of low density flowable materials. Existing densification techniques often cause oxidation or degradation of other exposed regions of a semiconductor substrate.